1. Field
The present invention, in general, relates to a mechanical tool for performing machining operations and more specifically to a multi-directional oscillating tool for machining of materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power tools such as rotary motor-based tools and compressed air-based tools are used for several machining tasks such as cutting, boring, sanding, carving, drilling, grinding, and the like. Typically, attachments are utilized and fitted on the power tools to facilitate the machining operations of various types. Several types of attachments, including oscillating attachments, are available that may perform machining of the materials by generating an oscillating motion of desired amplitude and frequency.
The existing designs of oscillating attachment-based power tools or simply oscillating tools generate unidirectional movements. Further, the existing designs do not allow sufficient room for the machined material and debris to be removed easily from the portion being machined. This results in a reduction in machining speed of the tools. In certain cases, the tools cease operating and get blocked due to over accumulation of the debris.
Therefore, there is a need for providing multi-directional oscillating tool capabilities with enhanced efficiency that may address the above drawbacks.